mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sveltana
|relatives =Pavel Griffin - brother Slava Griffin - nephew Sandor Griffin - grand-nephew Anton Griffin - grand-nephew Irina Griffin - grand-niece Kiril Griffin - grand-nephew Anastasya Griffin - grand-niece |birth = }} Sveltana is a hero in Might & Magic: Heroes VI and its add-on, Shades of Darkness. Biography Sveltana is the oldest surviving member of the Griffin family (albeit by tricking death). At the time of the first tutorial campaign mission, she is already around 60 years old. By the time she helps Anastasya, her age is close to 90. Once she was confident Slava was able to rule on his own, Sveltana settled once and for all in the Seven Cities, seeking the peace of study and contemplation. Fate brought her back to the Falcon Empire to revive Anastasya, her favourite grand-niece, which in many ways became the daughter Sveltana never had. Chosen to be the Hierophant of the Mother Namtaru, Sveltana eventually passed the position to Anastasya and retired to parts unknown, only returning in times of crisis, such as when the Nethermancer, Sandro, tried to wipe the Mother Namtaru from existence with the powers of the Void. Longing to discover the hidden secrets of the world, Sveltana eventually mounted an expedition to explore the lands of the Shrouded South. She was not heard of since, but Anastasya is sure that she is still "alive", wherever she is. Gameplay Heroes VI Sveltana is an Embalmer. Scenarios Tutorial Campaign *Griffin Bane: Sveltana sends Slava to investigate the demons, as well as to communicate with the orcs. *The Emperor's Will: She sends Ishtvan back to his grave. Necropolis Campaign *In the Wake of Adversity: Sveltana raised Anastasya, and the two need find who possessed her and forcing her to kill Slava. *Towards the Within: She is sent, along with Miranda, to negotiate with Mother Namtaru. *Circumradiant Dawn: Miranda imprisoned Sveltana, so Anastasya needs to get her out. *The Spider's Stratagem: Sveltana explains that the demons invade Ashan oce more. Haven Campaign *A Battle Lost and Won: Sveltana appears before Anton. Anton tells her the statement from Michael, to which she explains that she needs to aim for higher goals to achieve things. Inferno Campaign *Fearful Symmetry: When Kiril defeats Mother Namtaru, Sveltana appears before him, demanding explanations. *In the Forests of the Night: Sveltana, when Kiril arrives to her, has learned that the Invisible Library is in Holy Falcon Empire, but also if Kiril were to destroy it, the faceless would rampage the world. Final Campaign *Tears Such As Angels Weep / Dark With Excessive Bright: At the end of the campaign, Sveltana (along with Bluebeak) says her last words on Cate's funeral. Necropolis Campaign 2 Duel of Champions Svetlana appears as a hero card. She is the leader of the Necropolis faction. Notes *In the Russian version of the game, where all Russian names are kept intact (except for Sandor, which is a derivative of Alexander, but kept the same), Sveltana was renamed into Svetlana, to coincide with the real existing female Russian name. Appearances Sveltana appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI and in Might & Magic: Heroes VII. Gallery HeroSveltanaVI.png|Sveltana's portrait in Heroes VI Necropolis Campaign Loading Screen (Sveltana).png|Unused Necropolis campaign loading screen with Sveltana Sveltana, Hierophant of the Spider Queen.jpg|Sveltana's artwork in Duel of Champions Sveltana, Hierophant of the Spider Queen alt.jpg|Sveltana's alternative artwork in Duel of Champions (unused) ru:Светлана Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI Necropolis magic heroes Category:Duel of Champions characters